


【赞洛/双德】Sunflower

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	1. Chapter 1

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和还没上线的LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章一句话登炮，隐藏向椒西  
-写了这么多主线剧情竟然还没开始

“James，放过我吧。”清晨6点30分，DeMar DeRozan觉得眼前的这个大胡子不是自己多年的发小，而是上门索命的冤家。  
“Deebo，赶紧起床，赶紧！洗漱一下去给我做点吃的，我来给你挑一身必胜套装，相信我的品味！”James Harden轻车熟路地走进DeMar的卧室，二话不说拉开窗帘，掀开被子，把还在睡梦中的DeMar晃醒，推进了浴室，然后打开DeMar的衣柜。  
God，一定要把大门的密码换掉，还有以后晚上睡觉一定要锁卧室门，无奈的DeMar如此腹诽着打开莲蓬头。

DeMar DeRozan和James Harden算得上从光屁股时期一起长大的发小，那时候James还没有蓄起这样夸张的大胡子，只是个患有哮喘、跑不了几步路就要停下来休息休息的小胖子，在DeMar看不过别的孩子总是欺负James挺身而出赶走了那群人之后，比同龄人更高一些又沉默寡言的小DeMar就成了当时小James眼中最靠得住的、也许也是唯一的朋友。他们就这样吵吵闹闹一路走过了漫长的学生时代，巧合的是从小到大他们都念了同一所学校，一直到大学毕业也都选择了留校工作，只是DeMar当起了老师，而James成为了后勤部的采买负责人，他俩一个还是高高壮壮、不苟言笑，似乎岁月只是将他等比例放大了，另一个倒是从体弱多病的小胖子长成了健康灵活的大胖子。DeMar一直觉得，天性悲观的他能有James这样一个活泼又始终愿意缠着自己说话的朋友不失为一种幸运，直到James在一次大型灯具采购项目中认识了灯泡世家出身的翘屁股总裁并成功把他骗成了自己的男朋友。那之后James似乎觉得帮DeMar脱单是义不容辞的责任，前前后后少说也给他介绍了三十多个相亲对象，男男女女，老老少少，各行各业，无奇不有。

“Deebo，想什么呢？”James的胡子差点落到了DeMar的咖啡杯里，“快点吃饭，吃完去试一下我给你搭好的西装，看看哪套最合适。我和你说，这次给你介绍的这个人，绝赞！隔壁大学的，Russ和PG你知道吧，他在教师业务能力考核里后来居上一口气把他俩都能淘汰了，等着约他的人可排着长龙，要不是我你不知道猴年马月才能约到他！你绝对不能给我搞砸！”  
“我说了我不感兴趣，这么好的人你自己留着去吧。”咬着三明治的DeMar翻了个白眼。  
“所以你到底喜欢什么样的？给个标准行吗哥们，我感觉这上到九十九，下到刚会走我全部给你介绍了个遍，谁都不好使，也没个理由，一句不合眼缘就全部打发了？今儿说什么也没用，如果这个还是看不上，必须给我列个一二三条理由出来，休想糊弄我！”  
是啊，我到底喜欢什么样的？也不是没有过交往对象，男朋友也好女朋友也罢，DeMar好像从来没把谁认真地放在心上，听到诸如“你根本不爱我”、“到底有没有关心过我”、“还是分手吧”之类的控诉，他却不太伤心，只是隐隐有些歉意。也许我还是适合一个人吧，DeMar暗自想着，却终归有些渴望柴米油盐浓情蜜意的二人生活。  
James哪知道他的发小正挣扎在孤独终老的泥潭里，三两下吃完三明治喝光咖啡，推着DeMar回房间试衣服。在DeMar把三套西装四条领带翻来覆去换了遍正处于崩溃边缘之时，James终于点头了，“行了就这套吧，咱们现在出门，去学校的路上买束花，这样下班你直接光鲜亮丽地捧着花去人家学校门口等着，我就不信这样还拿不下！”

Kyle Lowry伸了个懒腰，把新鲜花束打理好之后坐在扶手椅上，脑袋一顿一顿地打着瞌睡。向来是没什么人一大早来买花的，不过勤快习惯了的Kyle总是早早开门，毕竟能做一笔生意是一笔嘛。  
大学毕业后，Kyle陆陆续续换了几份工作，不说兢兢业业至少也是圆满完成自己分内的工作，可惜晋升名单上他的名字总是排在最末，倒是一有什么发配边远地区的活领导首先考虑的就是他。在第三次被问到要不要去支援非洲建设之后，Kyle一气之下提了辞职，用为数不多的积蓄盘了间花店。日子是辛苦了些，赚的也是勉勉强强，不过Kyle过得却很享受。他本身就是话相当多的自来熟，对所有人充满好奇的那种类型，开着花店给了他很多与陌生人接触的机会。Kyle喜欢和前来买花的客人聊天，也喜欢揣测买花人的身份和故事，久而久之大部分时间里也能猜个八九不离十。

James推着DeMar在路边徘徊。  
“我说了这么早不会有花店开门的嘛，别买花了吧，反正……”看着对他怒目而视的大胡子，DeMar把后半句反正这次也不会成功硬生生了咽了回去。“好吧，反正离上班时间还有很久，再找找呗。”  
“看啊看啊！开着门的花店！”功夫不负有心人，拽着DeMar的James来来回回找了半天之后终于发现了街转角这家小小的花店，不大的招牌上用漂亮的花体英文写着Sunflower。“Deebo快点！”计划完美完成使得James气势高涨，他推开玻璃门，随之而来的是一串清脆的风铃声。

还在打盹的Kyle显然没有预料到真的会有这么早来买花的顾客，他像只受惊的小兔子一样蹦了起来，揉了揉有些惺忪的睡眼，对着眼前这对有些奇怪的组合——一位兴奋的大胡子半拖半拽着另一位身材高大的男子，露出了自己的招牌笑容，“早上好，欢迎光临！”

DeMar被拽进花店时是相当不情愿的，他觉得这个店主八成是脑袋不好才会在八点刚过就开门，除了一时兴起还不达目的不罢休的James，谁会一早出来买花呢？本想着买不着花就顺势把相亲延期的DeMar希望落空了，而这罪魁祸首就是这家花店的老板，DeMar今天就要看看是谁逼的他不得不去相亲。  
“早上好，欢迎光临！”表面平静实则早已怒气冲冲的DeMar准备用眼刀攻击这没点眼见还热情迎客的店主，在接触到对方眼睛的那一刻却慌了神。他冷冰冰的眼神遇上的是焦糖一样黏黏甜甜的棕色大眼睛，一张娃娃脸上缀着满满的笑容。DeMar愣住了，任凭身边的James嘴巴一张一合不断地说着什么，脚和眼神都仿佛生了根一样挪不开。  
“老板老板，麻烦给我配一束花，相亲用的，就这位要相亲，比较特殊的那种你懂的，彰显一下这位的男子气概！钱不是问题！一定要好看，要打动人心，让人一看就想和他共度余生的那种！”James握着Kyle的手眉飞色舞地说着。原本他的“比较特殊”是想表达DeMar的相亲对象也是一名男士，这话落在Kyle耳朵里却多少变了味道，加上DeMar仿佛凝固了的、让人无法忽略的眼神，Kyle心里有底了。

“没问题，放心交给我吧。”Kyle保持着职业微笑，也习惯性开始揣测来者的故事。这个大胡子活泼的有些聒噪，身边那位被一身西服包裹起的好身材倒是异常沉默，只用眼睛追随着Kyle的每一个动作。刚才那个大胡子说什么来着？比较特殊的那种？啊明白了，Kyle自信地想。  
原来是个哑巴，可惜了这么好的身材。


	2. Chapter 2

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和终于上线了的LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章依旧一句话登炮  
-对不起我的废话真的太多了，会尽量克制住加速推剧情的

所以事情是怎么发展到这一步的？DeMar不知道，他忘记了一早上的不愉快，也忽略了仍然在耳边不停念叨的James，只追着这个忙前忙后的店主——他的小兔子围裙，可爱；他乱糟糟的卷发，可爱；他的深棕色眸子，可爱；他圆圆肉肉的小脸蛋，可爱；他为了应付James而一张一合的嘴唇，可爱；他背过身时翘到有些夸张的屁股，太可爱了！   
妈妈，我要和他结婚。   
此时DeMar的思绪已经飘远了，满脑子想的是结婚的时候他的小店主穿什么好看，结婚之后他们要领养几个孩子，是男孩好还是女孩好，甚至一本正经地考虑起了孩子的名字。James落在肩膀上重重的一拍让DeMar回过了神，他晃了晃脑袋，看见的正是店主对着他灿烂一笑。  
妈妈，我现在就要和他结婚，现在。

Kyle并不知道这个他以为的哑巴内心早已经编排了如此一出大戏，他一边插花一边想，虽然有副好身材但是不会说话，应该还是挺不好找对象的，难怪一大早就要出来买花，一定是遇到了很重要的人准备放手一搏了吧。不过真爱早晚会降临的，万一就是这一次呢，我得做个好助攻，一会再算便宜一点好了。  
说来Kyle也不是没有期待过真爱降临这种戏码，从他有记忆以来他那富有浪漫情怀的妈妈给他讲的睡前故事几乎都是情情爱爱真命天子，可拜这张人畜无害的娃娃脸所赐，学生时代遇到的女孩子们不是把他当闺蜜，就是把他当弟弟。Kyle也没觉得有什么不妥，甚至看着身边朋友受困于该死的爱情无法自拔的样子反而觉得不谈恋爱屁事没有。工作之后他又确实过得不那么顺利，比起温饱问题，情呀爱呀自然又得往后稍稍。选择辞职开花店，Kyle倒是有了大把时间，也接触到了大把陌生人，可会来买花的大多不是有了对象就是有了心上人，浓情蜜意几乎写在脸上，谁又会注意这个不起眼的小店里不起眼的店主呢。  
索性就这样吧，一人吃饱全家不饿，多好，Kyle又往花束上加了一支玫瑰。

LaMarcus Aldridge走进办公室的时候不明所以地打了个寒颤，今天没降温衣服穿的也不少啊，LaMarcus挠了挠头，发现诡异气氛的来源正是眼前的人——DeMar正对着一束比他的头还要大三圈的花微笑。  
“Deebo，你捡到钱了？”LaMarcus走到办公桌前，放下手里的书，戳破了空气中弥漫着的粉红色泡泡。  
“LA，你看，这束花是不是非、常、可、爱？”DeMar丝毫不在意LaMarcus的不解风情，依然挂着微笑盯着花束，头也没转地问道。  
“你能正常点吗，我害怕。”又打了一个寒颤，LaMarcus左看右看，一束花实在和可爱二字挂不上钩吧。“对了，昨天我让你给我带的书你带了吗，下午的课我要用。”  
“书？哦对，带来了在包里呢，你自己拿吧。”  
“你包在哪呢？”  
“不就在……”被迫从欣赏花束中抬起头的DeMar相当不满，“啊，我把包落在早上那家花店里了，太好了哈哈哈！”

LaMarcus觉得自己或许是进入了什么平行宇宙吧，DeMar短短几分钟露出的笑容可能比此前一个月都要多，更别提他竟然因为包落在什么店里笑出了声？怕不是疯了。但LaMarcus没时间去细究到底哪里出现了问题，他得赶紧解决问题。昨天Pop校长一时兴起，说什么下午要来听他的课，现在可好，书都没有，又要被扣工资，唯一的办法就是求助那个人了。LaMarcus拿起了手机，拨通了他烂熟于心的号码。  
“Timmy前辈吗，我是LA。我有事要拜托您，您能帮我拖住Pop校长吗？就今天下午，千万别让他来学校。没问题，酒钱我全出。谢谢您了。”LaMarcus暂时度过了难关，又为自己的钱包叹了口气。

这边正愁不知道用什么理由再去拜访花店店主的DeMar因为找到了再合理不过的理由忍不住笑出了声，同时他放在桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，来自James的短信提醒他下班之后一定要准时赴约：Deebo，我家Chris说他帮你订好了小帅哥最喜欢的餐厅，不用去学校门口接他了，地址我一会发给你，千万不要迟到，记得带花！  
之前为了不拂James的面子，DeMar对于这些安排向来都是准时赴约，约会时表现也堪称完美。但现在不一样了，他巴不得下一秒就立刻下班去找他的小店主，哪有心情和什么小帅哥相亲。DeMar凑到了LaMarcus的办公桌前，“LA，没记错的话你没有对象吧？”  
“没有。”  
“那你今天下班后有安排吗？”  
“没有，你想干什么？”LaMarcus已经隐隐有了种不祥的预感。  
“替我去相个亲吧，对象超级棒，是隔壁学校的老师，特别辣的小帅哥，和你简直绝配！”DeMar都服了自己的张口就来，但他笃定James大肆夸奖的人一定不差。  
“不去。”LaMarcus拒绝得干脆利落。  
“晚饭钱我出。”  
“这不是应该的吗？”  
“我帮你写一周教案。”  
“不用，我自己来。”  
“我帮你写一个月教案。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我帮你改一个月那些小屁孩的Paper。”  
“嗯哼，我听着呢。”  
“刚才你说的Timmy和Pop的酒钱，我全报销。”  
“成交。”LaMarcus如果能感知到几个小时之后的自己拼命传送的信号，即使把这钱再翻十倍他也不会同意。  
“我一会把时间和餐厅地址发给你，这束花你带着去，千万别迟到，你课结束得早吧，时间来得及的话最好换身西装再去，爱你！”DeMar留下这句话，就匆匆赶在铃响之前去上课了，LaMarcus再一次没来由地打了个寒颤。真是奇怪，是不是得加件衣服了。

本着拿人钱财替人消灾的宗旨，LaMarcus回家换上了全套西装，捧着花，早早地来到了餐厅。“您好，DeMar DeRozan先生的预定。”侍者带着他到了窗边的餐桌旁，坐定，LaMarcus一边看窗外一边盘算着待会要点个来了好几次都没舍得点的波士顿大龙虾尝尝，再加瓶红酒，不吃白不吃。

没过多久，LaMarcus身后响起了一个有些熟悉的声音，“真抱歉啊，DeRozan先生，今天开会耽误了一会，您没等太久吧？”  
“不会不会，我也是刚到，请坐吧。”LaMarcus起身准备为他拉开椅子，却在回头看清来人长相的一刻失了语。“Dame……怎么是你？”  
眼前的人正是他几年前说了分手后就杳无音讯的前男友，此时LaMarcus放在桌上的手机适时地震动了两下，那是来自DeMar的短信：忘了和你说，小帅哥名字叫Damian Lillard，刚调到隔壁学校不久，他好像也在你之前工作的那所大学教过书，不妨叙叙旧啊，加油。

“打扰了，我认错人了。”Damian瞥了LaMarcus一眼，扭头就要走。  
“没错，别走，Dame，你的相亲对象就是我。”LaMarcus咬了咬牙，伸手留住了怒气冲冲的Damian。  
“呵，二得离奇先生，几年不见，没想到您如今的爱好是用假名字相亲。找别人玩去吧，恕不奉陪了。”Damian拂掉了LaMarcus停在他袖子上的手。


	3. Chapter 3

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定  
-龙套是我私心选的Bryn Forbes（布林福布斯）

DeMar站在Sunflower门口发完了给LaMarcus的加油短信，把手机揣进口袋，为自己打了打气，又在心里演练了一遍说辞，推开了门。  
“下午好，欢迎光临！”还是一样清脆的风铃声，迎接他的却不是DeMar心心念念了大半天的小店主。  
“啊，是DeRozan老师？您好，没见您来过这呀，您是要买花吗？今天有刚到的鲜花，也有我们老板插好的捧花，对了还有盆栽，您要买什么？”这一连串的话冲的DeMar来不及反应，他定睛看了看眼前朝气勃勃的人，挺眼熟，好像是我的学生，叫什么来着？DeMar皱着眉头想。  
“老师，我是Bryn Forbes，每周有两堂您的课，我的课后作业是全A，上次课堂辩论您还夸过我的论点相当有力呢！DeRozan老师？您在听吗？您记起来了吗？”DeMar还没能回答一句，Bryn又连珠炮般继续开口了。“我在这打工都好几个月了，从来没见过您来买花，您是不是恋爱了呀？嗯？DeRozan老师？您怎么不说话呢？”DeMar觉得头要炸开了，怎么上课的时候没发现这个小子这么多话，Forbes是吧，等回去我就把你的成绩全部改成C。

“Bryn，不可以这样和客人讲话！”终于把一个大单的插花全部完成的Kyle从靠里的工作区域走了出来，远远就听见这个过分活跃的工读生在问客人为什么不说话。再一看，这不是早上那位买完花之后把包丢在店里的哑巴先生吗，于是急忙出言制止。“这位客人您好，您是来找上午落在这儿的包的吗？”Kyle笑着问。

DeMar怀疑自己八成是哪里出了问题。只要这个小可爱对他笑他的大脑就一片空白，脚生了根一样挪不动，预演了没有十次也有八次的台词全部忘光了。他只好机械一般地点了点头，暗骂自己，DeMar DeRozan，给你机会你不中用啊！  
所幸他的小店主并没有察觉到什么不妥，依然微笑着，“跟我来吧，我帮您收在那边的桌上呢，您不必紧张，在我这绝对不会丢东西。”而后又扭头看了他话多的学生一眼，鼓起双颊，“Bryn，待会再找你算账！”  
天哪，发脾气也这么可爱，这样的天使是真实存在的吗？

要是相信玄学，DeMar大脑一片空白很可能是因为上帝听见了LaMarcus的祷告：去他的Deebo，我咒他从今往后恋爱全部失败！  
咒骂归咒骂，解决不了LaMarcus眼下的困境。他被Damian拂去了拉着袖管的手，另一只手却顺势攀上了Damian的肩膀。“Dame……来都来了，我……我请你吃饭！”  
Damian怒极反笑，他抬眼看着比他高了一头的LaMarcus，气势上却是占了上风的，“吃饭？您要请我吃饭？要不说您二呢，二得离奇先生，我和您什么关系您不清楚吗？您怎么不干脆请我睡觉？”  
“如果你愿意的话……也可以。”LaMarcus抿了抿嘴巴，眼底闪过了一丝笑意，Damian还愿意和他斗嘴，真好。  
“我呸！臭不要脸！”  
“Dame，”任凭Damian使劲挣扎，到底还是吃了身型小一号的亏，LaMarcus的手依然牢牢按在他的肩上，“吃龙虾好吗？你爱吃的。那边的小巷口有家奶茶店，你一定喜欢，待会吃完饭我带你去，那家店不好找。这么多人看着呢，别闹，乖。”

Damian真的没想到，他和LaMarcus的重逢会是这样的，虽然他同意调到现在这所学校的时候就预料到了迟早有一天他们会相遇。在Damian的想象中，他至少得先找到一个比LaMarcus优秀一百倍的男朋友，别让LaMarcus产生什么他还余情未了的错觉，尽管几年过去了他也确实还没能把LaMarcus抛到脑后。也因为这样，Damian没有拒绝这次相亲，以及之前的每一次相亲。然而见过的人越多，Damian越发现他总是把每个人都和LaMarcus比较个遍。从表面的这个不如LaMarcus身材好，那个不如LaMarcus长得帅，到相处中的这个不如LaMarcus贴心，那个不如LaMarcus温柔，再到内在的这个不如LaMarcus有学问，那个不如LaMarcus接的上自己的每一句话。Damian开始绝望了，他这辈子怕不是要栽在该死的LaMarcus Aldridge身上。  
然而这一切他可以承认，LaMarcus绝对不能知道，绝对不能。

三年，说长不长说短不短，是Damian曾经和LaMarcus一起度过的时光。  
那时的Damian刚刚毕业，收到offer之后带着一腔热血赴任，第一个遇上的就是LaMarcus。Damian生着双略略下垂的狗狗眼，性格也像不服输的小斗牛犬，他不觉得长了自己几岁的LaMarcus除了早生几年外有什么绝对的优势，实习期内每每遇到问题也总是和LaMarcus意见相左。在众人面前时他不说什么，回到办公室关上门，Damian总要伸着脖子和LaMarcus据理力争，大部分时候还真的能说服对方，LaMarcus只是安静地看着他笑然后点头称是。Damian很快发现，就算他内心深处觉得LaMarcus说的极有道理，也硬要鸡蛋里挑骨头，说出个一二三四点不对，就是想看LaMarcus那带着点无奈和宠溺的笑容。Damian明白了，自己的种种张牙舞爪就像学龄前儿童的胡闹，为的就是证明他在LaMarcus心中是特殊的——是被宠着、被包容的，或者更贪心一点，是被爱的。是的，Damian Lillard爱上LaMarcus Aldridge了。  
意识到这点之后Damian反而释然了，在他的字典里从来没有退缩二字，爱了就爱了，他要让LaMarcus知道，哪怕是被拒绝也要死得明明白白。Damian就这样开始无休止地表白，开始制造各种各样的肢体接触。LaMarcus起初依然是安静地看着他笑，心想小孩子嘛三分钟热度而已，晾着就好了。直到Damian逐渐不再满足于这样的状况，他会趁着LaMarcus不注意从各种角度拥抱他，甚至时不时在他的脸颊啄上几口，然后把脸贴在LaMarcus的胸膛问LaMarcus要不要当他的男朋友。日复一日，Damian得到的回答只有“别闹”和长久的沉默。

LaMarcus从不以为Damian是认真的，他一向把Damian看作孩子，毕竟Damian也确实比自己的学生年长不了几岁。小孩子心性罢了，LaMarcus这样想着，伸手揉了揉小斗牛犬的头。但渐渐的有些东西变了，Damian越来越大胆，LaMarcus却发现他对于Damian的那些“越轨行为”从无奈的包容变成了隐隐的期待。是的，LaMarcus Aldridge爱上Damian Lillard了。  
然而LaMarcus和Damian不一样，他过于内向，习惯了保护自己，背负着比同龄人更沉重的包袱。LaMarcus怕受到伤害，更怕伤害到Damian，只要自己能克制住，就不会有人受伤，他对这份清醒很满意。只是LaMarcus忘记了，咳嗽、贫穷与真爱从来是隐藏不住的，他在不经意间给的回应，足够年轻的Damian一往无前了。

那是寒潮来袭的第二天，Damian病倒了，一整天没有见到Damian让LaMarcus心神不宁，他反复确认手机，连一条来自Damian的短信都没有。LaMarcus为自己找了很久的理由，比如Damian初来乍到不适应这儿的环境，比如Damian孤身一人没有家人照顾，比如Damian年纪还小缺乏生活经验，最后终于决定去Damian的家看看他。  
Damian租住在离学校不远的一间单身公寓，此前学校组织聚餐后LaMarcus曾经送过Damian几次，也知道具体的门牌号，但从来没有进去过，做足了心理建设后LaMarcus按下了门铃，却久久不见有人来开门。或许是睡着了吧，他心想着，那还是走吧。门在这时打开了，Damian裹着被子只露出一颗小脑袋的样子让LaMarcus忍俊不禁，他进了门，催着Damian赶紧回床上，看着Damian把他提来的热粥喝完，吃下他买来的药，又催着Damian躺下休息。  
“别走行吗。”躺在床上的Damian闭着眼睛牵住LaMarcus的一根手指。  
“好。”  
“和我在一起行吗，当我的男朋友行吗。”  
“别闹。”  
然后是再熟悉不过的长久的沉默，Damian觉得感冒药的药效好像开始发作了，他昏昏沉沉快要睡着了。  
“好。”  
就在最后一丝清醒也要被睡意淹没之时，Damian听到了让他瞬间睁开眼睛的回答。“你刚刚说什么？”  
“我说好。”  
“什么好？好什么好？你知不知道我说什么了？”  
“你让我和你在一起，让我当你的男朋友。我说，好。”LaMarcus回握住Damian的手，俯身吻在了Damian的额头上。


	4. Chapter 4

-极度OOC，文笔烂，可能不太甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章一句话水花&杜追  
-双德进度跑得比较快，所以赞洛这边多写一点

Kyle还没察觉到任何异常，蹦蹦跳跳地带着DeMar去拿他落下的包。  
“给，不会少东西的，不过还是现在清点一下比较好，不然真的说不清楚啦。”Kyle眨了眨眼睛。  
“DeRozan老师，您是来找东西，不是要买花啊。嗨，您不早说。”DeMar的谢字还没能说出口，Bryn就凑了过来，“原来我们老板说的那个身材不错但有点怪怪的客人就是您，您相亲成功了吗？看您没带花，应该是送出去了？不过现在时间还挺早，感觉结果不太妙啊。对了老板，刚刚你说找我干什么来着？”  
DeMar觉得，上辈子杀猪，这辈子教书，真的很有道理。  
“Bryn你别乱说话！对了你叫他老师，是认识这位客人吗？”Kyle听见Bryn口无遮拦地把他说别人怪怪的这种话都说了出来，相当不好意思。  
“对啊，他是我们学校的老师。”  
啊，那就不可能是哑巴了。Kyle觉得很受挫，这恐怕是他开花店以来猜客人身份错得最离谱的一回。不过也不能怪自己，谁让来人早上也好现在也罢都没说过一个字呢，这么少话也能当老师的吗。

“咳咳，不用清点了不会有问题的。”终于得到说话机会的DeMar赶紧清了清嗓子开了口。他扯了扯嘴角露出一个比哭没好看多少的微笑，“我叫DeMar DeRozan，如你所见，是Bryn Forbes的老师，早上谢谢你了。”  
“不客气不客气，DeRozan先生，我是Kyle Lowry，这是我的名片，”Kyle不明所以地也自我介绍了起来，“需要花的话再来买呀，我们还可以送货上门的！”  
“好，Kyle，叫我Deboo就可以了，我还会来买花的，那么下次再见了。”收好Kyle递来的名片，DeMar转身的时候想起刚才Bryn说过的话，身材好？Kyle夸我身材好来着？于是绷了绷后背，留下了一个他自己相当满意的背影。  
“下次再见！”  
“再见DeRozan老师！”Kyle和Bryn的声音同时响了起来。

“别闹，乖。”  
多熟悉的人，多熟悉的语气，一字一字戳在Damian的心上。他一时有些失神，任凭LaMarcus揽着他走了两步把他按在了对面的椅子上。  
“服务员，点单，咸黄油烤龙虾，要两份。酒？不用了，他不能喝。”LaMarcus一边翻着菜单一边说，“Dame，要份罗宋汤好吗？别喝酒，不然又该头疼了。”话语间让Damian有了种他们从没分开过的错觉。  
“来瓶香槟吧，二得离奇先生，不庆祝庆祝我们重逢吗？还是说我这个相亲对象没让您满意，急着吃完饭打发我走？”  
“不是，Dame，我们之前已经说好不喝酒的，喝了酒你第二天会头疼，忘记了吗……”  
“之前，多久以前？不好意思，我已经记不清了，你又怎么知道现在我还会不会头疼。服务员，加瓶香槟，拿最贵的，谢谢。”Damian打断了LaMarcus的话，对着他的眼睛坚决地说。  
“二位先生，香槟还要吗？”站在一旁的服务员虽然感受到了尴尬的气氛但并不知道他们之间的故事，挠了挠头。  
“要，为什么不要。”  
LaMarcus轻轻叹了口气，“他说要，那就要吧。”

其实Kyle有个烦恼，两周前他例行公事一般地给远在老家的妈妈打了个电话。  
“Kyle呀，还记得Stephen吗，人家年纪比你还小呢，听说和男朋友感情可甜蜜，最近都打算领养个孩子了。”  
“哦，我还真不记得了。”天天秀恩爱，想忘也忘不了啊，不过Kyle只是敷衍了一句。  
“还有Kevin，当初Kevin妈为他操碎了心啊，现在整天和我说Draymond非常孝顺，像多了一个儿子一样，妈妈好为她开心。”  
“是吗，我之前就觉得他俩有戏来着，没想到真成了。”  
“妈妈不是催你，但你一个人在外面开店妈妈真的不放心，万一有点意外状况谁都帮不上你啊，你什么时候……”  
“行了行了，打住吧老妈。”类似的话Kyle耳朵都听出了茧，无非是以妈妈不是催你开头，再以赶紧找个对象结尾，如果Kyle敢说个不字，他就得听着自己的妈妈声泪俱下地说拉扯大Kyle不容易、好羡慕别人家孩子的对象乖巧懂事、真的很担心Kyle一个人生活不好等等他倒背如流的话，没有一两个小时别想脱身。  
Kyle眉头一皱，计上心来，“我已经有对象了，正在发展阶段，有准话一定告诉你。就这样，店里来客人了，不说了啊，Bye。”赶在妈妈问出更多他还没编好答案的问题之前，Kyle匆匆挂断了电话。反正也不生活在一起，过段时间再说已经分手了就行，能清净一天是一天。

然而就在昨天，Kyle和妈妈通完电话之后，脑袋里冒出的第一个想法就是完了。  
“Kyle，下周你阿姨的女儿要结婚，就是小时候说要嫁给你的那个，一定带着对象回来参加！妈妈已经和亲戚朋友都说了，我们Kyle找了个非常棒的对象，大家都很期待呢！”  
“妈，你怎么不和我商量一下就到处说了？！”Kyle急躁地揉了揉一头乱发，我的亲妈呀我上哪给你变个对象带回家参加婚礼？  
“你可不能怪妈妈，他们一直说你工作不顺利情路也坎坷，妈妈实在气不过，好不容易有反击的机会当然要说出来！让我看看谁还敢笑我们Kyle Lowry！”  
“好好好我知道了，我没怪你，但是我对象下周不一定有时间啊。”  
“你可能开店开傻了孩子，下周刚好有长假呀。”  
哦嚯，完蛋。Kyle心想，这回玩脱了，还剩一周，我上哪儿捡个对象好。

送走了DeMar，终于闲下来的Kyle开始翻自己的通讯录，半晌之后绝望地发现，他能找到的最合适的假对象竟然是眼前大学还没毕业的Bryn。可Bryn本身年纪小不说，还长着一张娃娃脸，要真带回家八成自己是要被当成变态的吧。  
“Bryn，你有没有哥哥或者姐姐？最好年纪和我差不多大的那种。”Kyle憋了半天，还是开了口。  
“哥哥或者姐姐？没有啊，我是独生子诶，老板你有什么事吗？”  
“算了，没有，你把地扫扫吧。”  
“我这不是刚刚扫过吗，老板你神游太虚呢？”  
“啊，没事，那你去给我买个麦旋风，等一下，买两个吧。”决定化烦躁为食欲的Kyle小肉手一挥，反正还有一周，明天再说。  
呵，当初来这打工就是图个清闲，现在三不五时地给老板买麦旋风，那不如去送外卖，赚得还更多点，Bryn充满怨念地推开门。

LaMarcus握住酒瓶，少见的强硬，“不行，Dame，你不能再喝了。”  
“您管不着。”Damian刚刚用庆祝他们重逢、庆祝自己在新学校过得顺利和预祝LaMarcus下次相亲成功一口气干了三杯，他正要用预祝自己下次相亲成功作为借口倒第四杯香槟的时候，LaMarcus拿走了酒瓶。Damian伸长了胳膊去抢也没能如愿，反倒是衣袖之下左手腕上亮晶晶的一块吸引了LaMarcus的注意。  
“Dame，这块手表，你还带着。”那是曾经LaMarcus送给Damian庆祝他顺利度过实习期转正的礼物。  
“别误会，我不像您这么有钱，随随便便请相亲对象吃龙虾。我只是个穷教书的，不想浪费东西罢了。”Damian不再试着拿回酒瓶，只把衣袖往下拉了拉。


	5. Chapter 5

-极度OOC，文笔烂，可能不太甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定  
-这章双德写着写着收不住了，赞洛太少了，不写大纲随性更新的本人在线道歉

“放手！你他妈给我放手……少他妈占我便宜！”衣服的一角钩在了路边的灌木丛上，几次尝试也没能挣开的Damian扶着一棵树高声叫着，引得行人纷纷侧目。  
“Dame，你醉了。”LaMarcus无奈极了，好不容易把醉成一滩泥的Damian从餐厅扶了出来，结个账的时间就看见他的Damian在朝着行道树发脾气。LaMarcus帮Damian把衣服理好，“告诉我你住在哪儿，我送你回去。”  
“你……嗝……你才醉了！休想骗我告诉你我住哪儿……我不会告诉你的……”含含糊糊地说完，又打了一个响亮的酒嗝，Damian干脆靠在LaMarcus胸口闭上了眼睛，“我不告诉你……”  
“Dame？”LaMarcus晃了晃Damian的肩膀，确定了他确实没法再回答自己的任何问题，一番挣扎之下还是决定去拿Damian的手机，想看看有没有谁可以联系。我是为了送他回家，除了通讯录我什么也不看，不能算是侵犯他隐私吧，LaMarcus这样说服自己。  
不出所料，Damian的手机设了密码，LaMarcus歪着头想了想，输入了Damian的生日——不对，自己的生日——也不对，恋爱纪念日——又错了，手机屏幕上的一行小字提醒LaMarcus他只剩最后两次机会。  
0704，打下这几个数字时LaMarcus的手心微微有些冒汗，这是Damian红着眼睛对他说分手的日子*——解开了。  
LaMarcus看着Damian的手机壁纸，看似平平无奇的一条校园小道，但他再熟悉不过。如果没有经过裁剪，最右边应该是他和Damian对着镜头微笑的脸，曾经摆在Damian办公桌最显眼位置的一张照片。LaMarcus不止一次抗议过这张照片上的他笑起来并不好看，但是拗不过Damian，也就随他去了。  
锁屏，把手机放回Damian口袋，伸手招来一辆的士，拉开车门，再把已经睡过去的Damian抱上后排。这一连串动作一气呵成，也坐上了的士后排的LaMarcus对着司机报出了自己的住址。  
“回家。”LaMarcus牵住Damian的手。

LaMarcus也不止一次想过，就那样答应Damian做他男朋友的请求实在是有些冲动和草率，但LaMarcus并不后悔。听到生着病还执意挽留他的Damian有气无力的声音，LaMarcus冒出的念头是，从现在开始，我会照顾你，我的Dame不能再受这样的苦。  
Damian到底是年轻，睡了一个晚上的好觉就又生龙活虎了起来，他觉得自己做了个异常甜蜜的梦，梦里的LaMarcus可真温柔，所以他睁开眼睛看见趴在床头睡着了的LaMarcus时差点叫出了声。那不是梦！Damian伸出手指，轻轻勾勒着LaMarcus闭着的眼睛，然后是圆圆的鼻头，再是紧紧抿着的嘴唇。  
“你醒了？还要再睡一会吗？”LaMarcus揉了揉眼睛直起身子，“不睡了的话我去给你做早餐？”  
“LA。”  
“嗯？”  
“LA。”  
“怎么了Dame？”  
“LA，我是不是做梦还没醒？”  
LaMarcus笑了，站起来活动了两下僵硬的脖子和别了一晚上有点发麻的腿，然后又吻了吻Damian的额头。“现在呢，醒了吗？”  
“没有，亲这里。”Damian用手点着自己的嘴唇。

论行动力，谁也比不过Damian。完全康复之后，Damian多请了一天假，收拾好自己的全部家当，拿着LaMarcus给他的钥匙搬进了LaMarcus的公寓，不消一周，LaMarcus的公寓已经完全不是此前的样子，Damian的印记充满在角角落落——玄关边是他随意脱下的鞋子，沙发上有他的抱枕和毛线帽，厨房的杯子也好餐具也罢都是成双成对的，浴室里也有他们并排挂着浴巾、往同一个方向歪着的牙刷。  
那可能是Damian人生至今最好的一段时光，他年轻、对生活抱着满腔热忱，LaMarcus高大英俊又沉稳内敛，虽然不常说些动听的情话，却是把Damian照顾得无微不至，甚至会在晚上睡觉前帮从不习惯看天气预报的Damian准备好第二天要穿的衣服。确实，学校里不乏其他追求LaMarcus的人，有男有女有同事也有学生，但LaMarcus从来拒绝得干脆利落，他把Damian的照片设成壁纸，将Damian买来的指环套在中指，从不迟疑地在众人面前搂过Damian的肩膀问他晚上想吃点什么。  
Damian觉得自己真够幸运的，人生刚刚开始，拥有大把时间，工作相当顺利，家人健康幸福，最最最重要的，他爱的人刚好也爱着他。对于那时的Damian来说，最大的烦恼无非就是他的LA实在是太高了显得他腿出奇得短。

LaMarcus把Damian一路从下车抱到了家，进门之后让Damian躺在沙发上，准备好了洗澡水又抱着Damian坐进浴缸仔细地擦洗。  
水汽氤氲中，LaMarcus仿佛回到了很久之前。  
连天气预报都不爱看的Damian日历倒是看得很勤快，他总是点着日期对LaMarcus说今天是纪念日不如我们出去庆祝一下，也总是无视LaMarcus对他的禁酒令，最后总是醉倒在LaMarcus的怀里，任由LaMarcus抱着他回家洗漱——就像现在这样。

洗完澡之后，套着LaMarcus睡衣的Damian似乎又清醒了一些，躺在床上半梦半醒地开了口，“水……”  
LaMarcus把早就准备好的蜂蜜水端起来，扶起Damian喂了几口。准备再让Damian躺平的时候后者却不干了，“你，呵……你长得挺像王八蛋的。”Damian拽着LaMarcus的领口晃了晃。  
“我怎么就像王八蛋了？”LaMarcus一半荒唐一半好笑地问。  
“你长得……像那个王八蛋！王八蛋Aldridge！”  
LaMarcus知道，醉了的Damian把他当成了和自己很像的陌生人，“他是谁，为什么说他是王八蛋呢。”  
“他是……他是……呜呜他是抛弃我的王八蛋！他喜欢他的Timmy……他只喜欢Timmy……”  
Damian声音渐渐小了下去，LaMarcus扶着Damian躺下，看着眉头依然紧皱的Damian，笑了。  
“Aldridge只喜欢你，从来都是。”LaMarcus附在Damian耳边轻轻地说，Damian只是翻了个身，再也没做任何回应。

DeMar DeRozan，虽然屡次被评为校优秀青年教师，虽然写的一手漂亮的教案，虽然即使对待学生应付了事的作业都是认真批改，虽然得到的评价大部分是“不苟言笑，不过讲课条理清晰，一针见血，也足够耐心”，虽然种种迹象都表明他是个相当敬业的好老师，但是只有James知道，DeMar在很多个早晨都会用枕头盖住头嚎叫，“谁爱去上课谁去上老子真的不想起床”。  
“Deebo，起床起床！昨天相亲怎么样了？快和我说说！”James又一次冲进了DeMar的卧室，准备像往常一样把他吵醒，却惊讶地发现DeMar已经洗漱完毕了，正对着摊开在床上的几套衣服发愁。  
“James，你来得正好，帮我看看哪套最显身材。”  
“一大早的，你要去干什么啊？”  
“买花。”DeMar的笑容让James熊躯一震。

“早啊，我的小bulldog。”真好，LaMarcus偏过头看了看躺在自己臂弯里的Damian。  
“啊……头疼死了我靠，别推我脑袋CJ……我今天没有课我不用早起的……”怀中人按着额角抱怨着。  
“Damian Lillard，你睁开眼睛好好看看我是谁。”LaMarcus的声音一下变冷了。

*7月4日是当年阿德宣布加盟狗刺的日期


	6. Chapter 6

-极度OOC，文笔烂，双德微微虐预警  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章一句话登炮，隐藏向小白阿福（拉郎，小白是Derrick White，狗刺二年级29顺位的反向榜眼）  
-提前声明，不收快递没有水表谢谢

“Deebo？”James伸出手在DeMar眼前晃了两下，“你是疯了吗？”  
“你帮我看看，是这件红色的帽衫好看，还是这件灰色的帽衫好看？”DeMar丝毫不在意他的调侃。  
“我和你说了一万遍，把你这些该死的运动服给我扔了！你要什么来着，显身材是吗，西装啊穿西装！”  
“有点道理，那你帮我挑。”  
这和预想的情节完全不一样啊，James不情不愿地翻找起DeMar的衣柜，“你怎么回事，昨天相亲怎么样了？”  
“不知道啊，我让LA替我去了，他也没和我说什么，估计没成吧。”  
“我可去你的！这下我真的不想管你了，你就孤独终老吧，等我和Chris结婚，我们会把阁楼留给你住的！”James恶狠狠地放话，“试试这套，话说回来，你都没去相亲，还要买花干什么？”  
“你不懂，我可能马上就要有对象了。”  
James发誓，只要DeMar再对他露出一次这样的笑容，他们就不再是朋友了。

“我是谁，看清楚了吗。”LaMarcus话音刚落，Damian立刻睁大了眼睛。  
“我靠！”Damian几乎是从床上弹了起来，又因为起身太快本来就异常疼的脑袋更是快要炸开了。他低头看了一眼，自己套着明显属于LaMarcus的大上了好几号的睡衣，又仔细感受了一下，还好，除了头疼没有其他什么不适。  
“CJ，是谁？”LaMarcus跟着Damian翻身站了起来，往Damian的方向逼近了一步。  
“关你屁事。”Damian的背几乎贴到了墙上，转开了头不看LaMarcus。  
“你和他，是什么关系？”LaMarcus又走近了一步。  
“我为什么要告诉你？”Damian的怒火也一下窜了上来。在他看来，趁人之危的明明是LaMarcus，在他不省人事的情况下莫名其妙把他带回了家还同床共枕，谁知道有没有做出什么更出格的事，现在倒好，LaMarcus还发起脾气来了。  
“我问，你们，是什么关系？”LaMarcus捉住了Damian的手腕。  
“你和Tim Duncan是什么关系，我和CJ就是什么关系。满意了吗，嗯？”使劲推了LaMarcus两下没推动，Damian忿忿地回答。  
“我和Timmy不是……好，我知道了。”LaMarcus说罢，放开了Damian，头也不回地走出卧室。  
确认LaMarcus已经走开之后，Damian泄了气的皮球一般跌坐在床边，呵，Timmy。眼睛酸酸胀胀的，有点想哭，一定是头太疼了吧，Damian使劲拍了两下后脑勺。

风铃声响起的时候，Kyle还是和每个早晨一样，围着小兔子围裙、脑袋一顿一顿地坐在扶手椅上打盹儿，“欢迎光临！啊，是DeRozan先生，早啊！”  
“早安Kyle，叫我Deebo吧，我的朋友都这么叫。”在花店门口支走了James的DeMar笑了笑。  
“好啊！Deebo，今天也要买花吗？”  
“买，不过不是花，有什么适合放在办公室里的吗？”  
“放在办公室吗……我看看，多肉喜欢吗，这个熊童子，怎么样？”Kyle挑了一小株多肉，饱满的叶片有点像他肉乎乎的小手。  
“我看挺好，就这个吧。对了Kyle，你这儿可以代写卡片之类的吗？”  
“可以的可以的！要写什么呀，连着两天都是第一单生意了我不收你卡片钱！”Kyle捧着熊童子，挑了张印着一株向日葵的卡片，握着笔在柜台旁站定。  
“往后余生，目光所至，全是你。*”DeMar对着Kyle亮晶晶的眼睛，沉了沉声音。

Kyle觉得自己有那么一瞬间心跳漏了一拍，DeMar这语气不像在读句子，倒更像是在表白。可人家应该是要送给相亲对象的吧，Kyle挠挠头，暗笑自己又不是高中小女生了，真是自作多情。  
“写好啦！还有别的需要吗，要不要落款？”  
“不用了，就是我从来没有养过花，如果有什么问题可以问你吗？”DeMar敏锐地察觉到Kyle肉肉的脸上闪过了一丝红晕。  
“那当然没问题，昨天给你的名片上有我的号码，不方便来的话打电话也行！”  
“好，那么Kyle下次再见了。”  
“下次见Deebo！”没什么来由的，这句下次再见听的Kyle心里暖暖的。

不知道过了多久，LaMarcus端着一杯蜂蜜水走进卧室的时候，Damian依然抱着膝盖坐在床边。  
“蜂蜜水，喝了吧，我做了早饭，饿了的话记得吃。你的衣服我洗过也烘干了，就在那边的沙发上。”LaMarcus把杯子放在床头柜上。  
Damian既不抬头也不说话。  
“我要去上班了。头还疼吗？多休息会吧，实在不想待在我这儿的话就让那位CJ来接你，别自己打车，走之前记得把门关好。”LaMarcus看着Damian圆圆的头顶，忍住了抚摸他的冲动，“Dame，我走了。”  
“别……”  
“你说什么？”  
“别操心我了，用不着。”Damian声音有些嘶哑，依然把脸埋在膝盖上。  
“好，那我走了。对了，别让那位CJ进我家门。”  
一阵脚步声之后响起了开门关门的声音，LaMarcus走了，Damian觉得此刻的房间安静得让他窒息，额角的剧烈疼痛依然在提醒着他宿醉的事实。  
“别走，LA，别走。”

课间偷偷溜进教室的Bryn放下书包，看了一眼站在讲台上的LaMarcus，不解地戳了戳身边的人，“Derrick，是我的错觉还是Aldridge老师的脸又变黑了点？”  
“你刚刚没来不知道，就一节课Aldridge老师都发好几次脾气了，可吓人，不知道怎么回事。”一向以好脾气著称的LaMarcus突然的转变让从入学以来就很崇拜他的Derrick White非常惊讶，“我从来没看Aldridge老师那么凶过。说来DeRozan老师今天也不对劲，我没回答出问题的时候他笑了，他居然笑了！你敢信？”  
“哈？不过我昨天打工的时候也遇到DeRozan老师了，可能相亲真的挺成功的，不管他们了，我们中午吃什么啊？”  
“拜托，你早上的课一分钟也没上，现在进教室有三分钟了吗？就想着吃！”Derrick推了一下Bryn的肩膀。  
“我这不是没来得及吃早饭嘛！”Bryn笑着回击了一下。

DeMar弯着身子给熊童子撒了点水，调整好角度之后满意地问，“LA，怎么样，可爱吗？”  
“可爱。”LaMarcus闷闷地回答。  
“喂喂喂，你根本没看。算了，昨天相亲怎么样？”  
“挺好。”这语气这神情怎么看都和挺好搭不上边。  
“有戏吗？要不要我把他的电话号码给你？”只顾着欣赏熊童子的DeMar没发现LaMarcus的异样。  
“不……还是给我吧。”LaMarcus改口道。

*这句是腾讯之前给赞哥剪的一个MV的BGM《往后余生》歌词改的，这个MV最后还有你瘦的扎心镜头，真会捅刀啊腾讯


	7. Chapter 7

-极度OOC，文笔烂，有一点精分  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章依旧隐藏向小白阿福  
-努力刷好感赶进度

“下班了下班了，我先走了LA，小帅哥号码发你了，记得看一下。”  
“等等，今天不是有教研会吗，你不去了？”LaMarcus拢了拢收上来的随堂作业，“喏，作业给你，帮我改了。”  
“我忘记了……”DeMar哀怨地接过那一沓纸。

Bryn准时出现在花店，放下手里的麦旋风，围上围裙一边扫地一边叽叽喳喳地说话，“老板你知道吗，今天我们有个老师特别凶，他本来是从来不发脾气的那种人，把我室友都吓坏啦！倒是DeRozan老师，心情好像好到不行，听我室友说他上课的时候笑了！这可是大新闻！”  
Kyle嗯啊地敷衍了两句，送走买完花的客人，眼神控制不住地往外面的路上飘。DeMar说下次再见，不知道今天还来不来，Bryn放学了，他也该下班了吧，那就是不来了，Bryn说他心情好，不知道我选的熊童子是不是送出去了。哎，Kyle没来由地叹了口气。  
“老板？老板你在听吗？”Bryn还在念叨着室友长室友短。  
“啊？在听在听，年轻真好。”这倒是Kyle发自内心的感叹，早几年他还不会被催婚。说到催婚，Kyle记起来，他的对象问题还没解决。要不干脆问问DeMar吧，他们年纪差不多，也许会有合适的对象。  
太阳又往西沉了一点，DeMar推开店门的时候，半边身子镀上了一层毛茸茸的金色。  
“欢迎光临！Deebo，你来啦！”Kyle惊喜地说道。  
Kyle的笑容让DeMar觉得自己开完教研会之后一路奔走太值得了，“嗨Kyle，吃饭了吗？”  
“DeRozan老师您好啊！老板没吃饭，但吃了两个麦旋风！”Bryn抢在Kyle开口前回答，“DeRozan老师，今天Aldridge老师怎么了吗，我室友说他凶得吓人。”  
“Bryn！”Kyle睁圆眼睛瞪着Bryn，可惜收效甚微。  
“你说LA？没怎么吧，可能昨天相亲不太顺利？”DeMar努力回想着。  
“Aldridge老师也相亲啊，这是学校组团相亲呢？”  
“不是，昨天我没去，LA是替我去的。”DeMar回答着Bryn的话，眼神却是在Kyle身上的。  
啊，原来没去相亲，Kyle眯起眼睛笑了。  
“没吃晚饭的话，要不要一起吃？”DeMar发出了邀请。

LaMarcus推开门之后发现，桌上给Damian准备的早饭还是他离开时候的样子，“Dame？”LaMarcus不抱希望地向着黑漆漆的房间方向喊了一声，意料之中没有得到任何回应。没选择开灯，LaMarcus在黑暗里换了鞋，把包随手放在玄关边，趿着拖鞋陷进了沙发里。  
他和Damian到底为什么会变成这样？LaMarcus不知道，现在他只想给Damian打个电话或是发条短信，他也确实拿起了手机。  
对不起。删掉。  
我想你了。删掉。  
我和Timmy只是朋友。删掉。  
什么时候走的，安全到家了吗？删掉。  
头还在疼吗，疼的话得买点药吃，别硬扛着。删掉。  
吃饭没有，吃点清淡的，不然胃不舒服。删掉。  
我们可以重新开始吗？光标一闪一闪地停顿了很久，最终还是一字一字删掉了。  
黑暗中手机屏幕的亮光熄灭了。

在Kyle爽快地答应一起吃饭的邀约之时，DeMar打死也没想到Kyle说的一起吃饭会是他俩和Bryn三个人一起窝在柜台边上吃麦当劳。  
“不知道你爱不爱吃这些，你说随便点我就照着我要吃的点了一份一样的，会不会太少？”  
“不会，我爱吃，挺好的。”对着Kyle抱歉的笑容，眼前堆成小山的鸡块丝毫没能影响DeMar的心情。  
“您不知道，DeRozan老师，我们老板平时才舍不得买这么多吃的，都只允许我吃一个汉堡，您要是天天来就好了……嗷！老板你踢我干嘛！”一手拿着汉堡，一手拿着薯条，Bryn含含糊糊地说道。  
“闭嘴吧你，吃饭都堵不住你的嘴！”  
DeMar对Bryn这番话相当受用，当下决定回家之后就把他的课后作业从C改回A。  
“老板老板，你这有番茄酱！”Bryn指着下巴的某个地方。  
“哪儿？”  
在Kyle摸准位置之前，DeMar伸出手指蹭了蹭Kyle的下巴笑着说，“这儿，现在没有了。”  
在Bryn吸了一口气的惊叹声里，Kyle的脸迅速红透了。

Damian做了一个长长的梦。梦里Damian一会是拽着妈妈衣角学步的孩子，一会是走上讲台上课的老师，一会是中学校队里不服输的小个子。但每一幕的尽头，总会隐隐出现一个人影——LaMarcus Aldridge。

Damian曾经全心全意地相信过，他是落在LaMarcus心尖上唯一的例外，曾经。  
他知道LaMarcus经历过太多他想象不到的事情，于是惯于把自己包裹在硬硬的壳中，太多人在这层壳外敲了敲就自觉无望地离开了。即使是对待Damian，LaMarcus也只给他留了一小道缝隙。但Damian不一样，他热情又执着，享受LaMarcus无微不至的照顾的同时也在用自己的方式包容着LaMarcus——他从不过问任何LaMarcus不想提及的过去，在大部分时间里也充当着积极表达爱意的那个人，偶尔他会恶趣味地逼着LaMarcus表白，一句“我爱你”是断然不够的，再看着LaMarcus涨红了脸的样子垫起脚尖吻上他的唇。  
不过毕竟都是成年人，Damian也不是完全没听过关于LaMarcus的传闻。  
比如Brandon Roy，Damian甚至见过Brandon穿着写有“I Love Our LA”T恤的照片*，LaMarcus笑着揉揉他圆圆的脑袋，解释只是同届同学之间闹着玩，Damian就不再怀疑。再比如Tim Duncan，LaMarcus细心地保留着一张面庞稚嫩的自己与Tim的合影，但谁不喜欢Tim Duncan呢？连Damian还在念书的时候都一遍遍看过Tim的公开课，就更不用提毕业自Tim所在学校的LaMarcus，崇拜嘛，很正常。  
那时，笃定LaMarcus往后的人生全都只会有他一个人的Damian从来没想过，Tim有朝一日会成为那颗定时炸弹。

“哇，我突然觉得牙好疼，今天的活都干完了，饭也吃饱了，老板、DeRozan老师，我先回去了！二位继续啊！”Bryn扯上自己的书包挂着不怀好意的笑容飞奔走了。  
“别……别听他乱说，小孩子的话。”Kyle的脸依然红着，站起身踱了两步背对着DeMar整理起已经足够整齐的花架。  
“如果我不觉得他在乱说呢。”跟着起身的DeMar站在Kyle身后，低下头凑在Kyle耳边轻声说。DeMar的气息落在Kyle耳朵上，Kyle有些痒，扭了扭脖子却发现DeMar的鼻尖几乎快要贴在了自己脸上。  
“Deebo你吃饱了吧！来拿着你的包，我要收拾一下打烊了你赶快回家吧！”依然像一只受惊的小兔子，Kyle蹦出几步远，拿着DeMar的包按着他的后背把他推出了店门外，然后合拢了玻璃门，“再见Deebo！”  
“明天见Kyle。”DeMar隔着门依然清楚地看见小店主脸上未褪去的红晕，满意地挥了挥手。

一动不动地在沙发上窝了好几分钟，LaMarcus还是摸出了手机，解锁，编辑短信：Dame，是我，一起吃个饭吗？然后像是不想给自己任何后悔的机会，迅速按下了发送，再把手机丢到一边。  
五秒之后，LaMarcus听见自己的卧室里响起了短信铃声。

*早期罗伊真的穿过“I Love Our LA”的T恤


	8. Chapter 8

-极度OOC，文笔烂，前半微微虐，后半（没有逻辑的）无脑甜，隐晦开车预警，没有露骨描述，但不能接受请千万不要往下看  
-主CP是本章没有戏份的DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，一句话呆帕出没注意  
-完结倒计时

如今回忆起来，一切似乎都是从曾经大学主办的那次多校联合教研会开始改变的。  
那年教研会来了许多Damian只在视频公开课里见过的教授，当然也少不了Tim Duncan。Tim比其他人来得更早一天，LaMarcus牵着Damian去机场接人的时候，Damian显得异常兴奋，“拜托，那可是Tim Duncan！”  
但Damian是从什么时候起察觉到不对的呢？  
是初见面LaMarcus熟稔的一声Timmy以及主动送出的拥抱，是Tim过于习惯地摸了摸LaMarcus的头还看着Damian问了句“这就是你的小朋友吧”，是LaMarcus那几天少见的多话与活泼，是教研会结束时Tim温柔却坚定地说出“小朋友，我有事想单独和LaMarcus聊聊”时，LaMarcus就干脆地让Damian先离开，还是沉默的两人回家之后，LaMarcus终于开口，“Dame，我可能要去我的母校工作一段时间。”  
“一段时间是多久。”Damian的声音听起来出乎意料的平静。  
“现在还说不准。”  
“什么时候走。”  
“我是打算尽快，学校那边我已经说过了，他们也同意了。”  
“哦？学校同意了？可以啊LaMarcus Aldridge，敢情我是全世界最后一个知道你，我的男朋友，要换工作的人？什么时候决定的？问过我的想法没有？还打不打算回来？你倒是说话啊！”  
“Dame，不要这样。”LaMarcus皱着眉毛，左手按了按心口的位置，“别闹，乖。”  
“我闹？你少他妈用这种口气和我说话！怎么，见过Tim Duncan之后觉得我不够成熟了？后悔和我在一起了？要抛开我和老情人双宿双飞去了？你从来没有我告诉过你们那么熟，我夹在中间反而像个外人！”Damian圆眼睛里盛满了暴怒的泪，“你要是还想要我这个男朋友，就别走！”  
LaMarcus没有回答，漫长的沉默过后他把Damian拉到怀里，抹掉Damian眼眶下溢出来的泪花。  
“说话！”  
LaMarcus依然没有回答，只是将怀中人抱得更紧了一些。  
“我知道了。”Damian恢复了波澜不惊的语调，推开LaMarcus冲出了门。离开之前，Damian扭过头红着眼睛对上LaMarcus，“如你所愿，我们分手，你可以跟你的Timmy走了。”

如果Damian愿意借着昏暗的灯光仔细看看LaMarcus，他就会发现LaMarcus额头上渗出了一层细密的汗珠，嘴唇几乎已经失了血色。  
或者Damian愿意再多留两分钟，他就可以在LaMarcus使劲按住心口、靠着墙壁滑坐在地上的时候给LaMarcus一个温暖的拥抱。  
但是Damian没有，门砰的一声被甩上了，一片静默中LaMarcus背靠着冷冰冰的墙，擦掉了眼泪。

就连这样不愉快的分手之后，Damian都不得不承认，LaMarcus确实是个相当贴心的男朋友，不，是前男友。  
Damian一连几天都躲着LaMarcus——说躲也不太恰当，Damian始终选择借住在朋友家里，而LaMarcus再也没有来上过班。  
这天Damian下了课，拖着步子走回办公室，依然没有LaMarcus的影子，桌上倒是多了一个信封，里面装着一把钥匙和一封一看就出自LaMarcus之手的信。LaMarcus写着房租已经交到了明年，Damian不想住的话可以慢慢找别的房子不用着急，还列了诸如记得看天气预报、别喝酒、出门前必须检查门窗有没有关好、不管去哪都要带手机等等一连串的小事，最后才轻描淡写地提到自己明天就要走了，给Damian留了时间和航班号。  
去你妈的！信连同信封、钥匙一起被Damian砸进了字纸篓，没过几分钟又被捡了出来，Damian仔细确认了几遍LaMarcus要离开的时间。  
第二天Damian确实准时到了机场，他远远看着在安检入口张望的LaMarcus和站在他身边的Tim，他们看起来真好，Damian转身离开了。

“Dame？是你吗？”听到短信铃声的LaMarcus快步走进了卧室，看到的正是刚刚被吵醒的Damian伸长胳膊在床头摸索着找手机。  
“你都下班了？我睡了这么久啊。”Damian睁开眼睛适应了一下黑暗的环境，挣扎着起身，“头太疼了，本来打算睡一会再走的，既然你回来了，那我现在就走。”  
“别走。”LaMarcus把人按到了床上，“头还疼吗，要不要我去给你买药？”  
“不怎么疼了，别去买了。”Damian觉得LaMarcus沉沉的声音好像有什么魔力，刚刚还决心要走的他此刻却贪恋起不知道能享受多久的温柔。有一秒算一秒吧，Damian躺了回去，嗅了嗅身边环绕着满满的属于LaMarcus的气息，回想着他有几年没睡过这么好的觉了。  
“肚子饿吗，Dame，你一天没吃东西了吧。”  
“饿。”  
“那我去给你做点吃的，你再躺一会，吃饭我叫你。想吃点什么？”LaMarcus探了探Damian的额头，确认体温正常之后收回了手。  
“我想吃肉，我想吃牛排，我想吃龙虾，昨天光喝酒了什么也没尝出来。”Damian眨巴着眼睛，舔了一下嘴唇。  
“不可以。喝粥怎么样，你不是最爱喝我煮的粥吗？”LaMarcus觉得Damian再用这样的眼神看他一眼他真的不能保证会发生什么。  
“那是因为以前你只会煮粥，做别的不是忘记放盐就是把醋当酱油，我可不想英年早逝，然后墓志铭写——这里长眠着Damian Lillard，他用年轻的生命证明，LaMarcus Aldridge做的菜真的有毒。”  
“哈，我还一直觉得我做饭不错呢。”  
“拉倒吧，除了我没有第二个人愿意吃了。”  
“要不要继续吃？以后都给你做，我厨艺长进可不小。”  
“赶紧煮粥去吧，我快要饿死了。”Damian避开了LaMarcus笑意盈盈的眼睛。

LaMarcus做饭的间隙Damian又睡着了，醒来的时候发现LaMarcus坐在他旁边看书，床头的灯还特意偏成了照不到他的角度。  
“LA？”  
“嗯？Dame你醒了，我们吃饭吧。”LaMarcus把书反扣在床头。  
“算了没事，那你抱我去，不然不吃。”下了很大决心似的，Damian开了口。  
“没问题，”LaMarcus笑着打横抱起了Damian，“吃饭去。”

一整天没吃饭的Damian是真饿了，LaMarcus撑着下巴看着他狼吞虎咽一番之后，终于满足地放下了碗筷。  
“我说我做饭好吃吧，”LaMarcus急急邀功，“以后还做给你吃好吗？”  
“那你的Timmy呢？”憋了这么久，Damian还是问出了始终盘旋在他脑海里的问题。  
“我和Timmy只是前后辈啊，没有任何其他关系的前后辈。”  
“骗人，他和你怎么那么熟？”  
“这么久了还吃醋呢，真可爱。我妈妈和她妈妈是旧识，拜托他关照我而已。”  
“那你为什么为了他到这里来，即使我说了你走我们就分手？”提起这些，Damian的眼泪又要溢出眼眶。  
LaMarcus没回答，只是站起了身，开始一颗一颗解开衬衫纽扣，然后拽着Damian的手贴上了自己的胸口。  
“你干什么臭流氓！”已经做好揍人准备的Damian在手指触碰到LaMarcus胸口的那一刻停止了，他摸到了盘踞在LaMarcus胸口上一道长长的疤痕，“怎么回事？”  
“我心脏不太好，这个你知道的，那阵子已经严重到了必须手术的地步，是Timmy找他的男朋友Tony帮我加急安排的，不然等那边的医院排到我，可能已经翘辫子啦。”LaMarcus语气轻快地说，彷佛走了一遭鬼门关的人不是自己。  
Damian的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒掉了下来，“为什么不告诉我？”  
“怕你担心，当时手术也不能保证成功。”  
“那为什么不回去找我？”  
“医生说那边气候不好最好留在这里养着，还让我别长途旅行。”  
“电话呢？”  
“我被你拉进黑名单了。”  
“你不是换号码了吗？”  
“我偷偷看过你的社交媒体，你说过就当我死了，你过得特别好，还说如果爱情失败了那根本不是真爱*，我就没有……”  
“你是不是猪？”Damian气鼓鼓地想，不是所有人分手之后都会放狠话吗。  
“现在相信我和Timmy没关系了？”  
“Tim Duncan。”  
“什么？”  
“不准叫他Timmy，叫他Tim Duncan！”  
“好好好。”LaMarcus再次抱起了Damian。  
“你要干嘛？放我下来！”  
“你吃饱了，轮到我了，我还没吃呢。”LaMarcus一边吻着Damian一边往卧室走去，“对了我也有个问题，CJ到底是谁？”  
“这种时候问这个，你是不是不举？”Damian翻了个巨大的白眼，“是我室友。”  
“我就知道，我的bulldog一定还是爱我的。”LaMarcus把Damian轻轻放到床上。  
“操你的LaMarcus Aldridge！少自我感觉良好！”  
“说反了吧，我的bulldog。”LaMarcus咬住了Damian的唇。

*我们小茉莉似乎又失恋了，在推上发了这句话来着


	9. Chapter 9

-极度OOC，文笔烂，无脑甜  
-主CP是DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry和上一章已经双宿双飞杀青了的LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard，副CP不定，本章小白阿福  
-完结撒花

周六的早晨，DeMar起了个大早，拉开窗帘闭着眼睛晒了会太阳。今天James不会来，得自己挑衣服了。DeMar拉开衣柜门捏着下巴沉思着。犹豫了半晌，拍拍脑袋选定了一整套橙色的连帽卫衣和卫裤，哼着小曲儿出了家门。  
先去买咖啡，自己要冰美式，给Kyle买什么好呢，热巧克力吧，Kyle喜欢麦旋风，按小孩子的口味买估计问题不大。DeMar提着两杯饮料，继续哼着歌往花店走。  
“早啊Kyle，我来了。”DeMar推开门，叮叮当当的风铃声听起来格外悦耳。  
“你……你来了！”与前几天不同，Kyle没有坐在那张扶手椅上打盹，而是提着喷壶这儿喷两下那儿喷两下，也没有对着DeMar露出他的招牌笑容。  
“在忙什么，早饭吃了吗，给你买了热巧克力，要不要喝？”DeMar把自己的冰美式放在柜台上，端着热巧克力向Kyle走去。  
“我我我我吃过了！你放在那吧我一会去喝！”Kyle慌慌张张地往后退了两步，差点撞翻了一盆花。  
DeMar眼疾手快地扶住了花盆，发现Kyle的脸还是红扑扑的，“不舒服吗？”说着想探探Kyle的体温。  
“没有……哈哈哈你刚晨跑回来吗穿得像个大橘子似的！”在正眼看到DeMar之后，Kyle笑出了声。  
真的有那么丑吗？DeMar挠挠脑袋，郁闷地想着怪不得James总让他把帽衫扔了。  
似乎是察觉到DeMar情绪的变化，Kyle赶紧接过热巧克力喝了一口，转移了话题，“真甜，你怎么知道我爱喝这个？”  
“猜的。”小孩子喜欢的你应该都喜欢，后半句话被DeMar咽回了肚子里。

一上午DeMar都带着围裙在Kyle的店里忙前忙后，招呼客人、结账、打扫卫生，几乎不用Kyle说就做得相当麻利。除了笑起来把一位客人的小女儿吓哭了之外没什么可挑剔的，甚至还有个年轻姑娘看了眼DeMar的倒三角身材挑了一下眉毛，神色夸张地向Kyle比了个大拇指。  
Kyle觉得自己的脸可能又红了。  
“饿不饿Kyle，我给你去买麦当劳？两个麦旋风？”临近正午12点，DeMar放下手里的抹布。  
“我不是每天都吃麦旋风的……”Kyle小声地嘟囔着。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说麦旋风要两个……别的你看着买吧……”

“嗝儿。”吃完两个麦旋风又胡乱塞了一些鸡块薯条，再喝了一大杯可乐的Kyle打了一个响亮的嗝，然后慌乱地捂住了嘴巴。  
“吃饱了吗，别撑着。”DeMar的内心叫嚣着真可爱打嗝可爱捂嘴巴更可爱，揉了揉Kyle卷卷的头发。  
Kyle不露痕迹地偏了一下头，依然没能躲开DeMar的手，干脆心一横开了口，“Deebo，你接下来的长假里有没有什么安排？”  
“没有啊，你有安排吗？”  
“如果没有的话能不能陪我回老家参加一个婚礼……你知道的到了这个年纪我妈催婚催得紧，我想问你可以假扮我的男朋友吗？”  
DeMar不置可否地抬了抬眉毛。  
“我可以付钱！”  
“哦？你打算给我多少钱？”DeMar的脸向Kyle的方向凑近了一些。  
“我……按你平时在学校的工资算可以吗？”  
“不可以。”  
Kyle圆眼睛里充满了惊讶和疑惑，他压根儿没想到对方会拒绝得如此干脆利落，然而还没来得及开口提出更丰厚的条件，他的嘴唇就被DeMar的嘴唇碰上了——一个几乎要让Kyle喘不过气的深深的吻。  
“我不要假扮你的男朋友，我就是要当你的男朋友。我也不要你的钱，我要你。”  
晕晕乎乎的Kyle还没来得及回答，DeMar的脸又凑了过来，Kyle把手挡在两人中间，“等一下！别亲了！我还没答应呢！”  
“那你要不要这个男朋友？”DeMar笑着指向自己。  
Kyle拿开手，迅速亲了一下DeMar的脸颊，肉肉的脸涨得通红，“我觉得可以试试吧。”  
于是Kyle又获得了一个深深的吻。

“DeMar DeRozan你这个该死的西兰花头！！！”  
刚刚打工结束的Derrick一进宿舍就看见自己的室友一边疯狂地把枕头往墙上砸一边骂人，“你又怎么了？今天下班早，顺便给你买了串棉花糖，要不要吃？”  
“要吃！”Bryn接过了粉色的棉花糖，扯掉外包装开始嚼了起来，“Derrick，你知道吗，DeRozan老师这个西兰花头把我打工那家花店的老板拐走了，还说下个月起他去帮忙干活不用我了，太过分了吧，你说我的命怎么这么苦？啊？”  
“哟，我还以为是什么大事呢，不就是兼职嘛。你知道我在游乐园里穿玩偶服给小朋友发气球合影什么的吧，和我一起的搭档觉得太累了说这个月干完不干了，你要不要做？累是累了点，不过收入应该比你在花店打工强一些。”Derrick拽了一块棉花糖递进自己嘴里。  
“那可太好了，爱死你了Derrick！”Bryn飞扑上去挂在了Derrick的大腿上。  
“糖！糖黏我头发上了。”Derrick抱怨着，却并没有推开Bryn，反而抱紧了他的腰。

飞机快落地的时候，Kyle甚至比DeMar更加紧张，手心渗出了一层汗。  
“Kyle，你没事吧？脸色不太好。”  
“没事，就是有点紧张，这还是我第一次带男朋友回家呢。”  
“真巧，我也是第一次去男朋友家。”  
“你怎么这么讨厌！”Kyle没用什么力气的小肉拳落在了DeMar的胸口上。  
“反正讨厌也有人喜欢，”DeMar握住Kyle的手，“别紧张，有我在呢。”  
好在一切的进展都比Kyle想象得顺利很多。  
妈妈对DeMar满意得不得了，当即勒令Kyle把订好的宾馆退掉，“住什么宾馆，难得回来一次住家里多好！你说是不是啊DeMar？”  
“是啊是啊，阿姨说的有道理。”DeMar笑容灿烂，“难得回来还是应该多陪陪您，我们考虑不周全了。”  
“哎呀，这孩子嘴真甜，Kyle你好好学学人家。对了DeMar，你是做什么工作的啊？”  
“阿姨您过奖了，我是大学老师。”  
“大学老师啊，那太好了，我一直觉得我们Kyle开花店太不稳定，现在有你我可放心多了！一定多照顾照顾我们Kyle，我们Kyle小孩子脾气，别和他一般见识。”  
“您完全可以放心，交给我吧。”  
Kyle看着自己妈妈搭在DeMar肩膀上的手和藏不住笑的眼神暗自腹诽，我才是您亲生儿子好吗妈妈？我也很久没回家了您看看我好吗妈妈？

婚礼现场，好不容易从七大姑八大姨的“审讯”中脱身的Kyle和DeMar站在酒水台前，DeMar端着一杯香槟，而小孩子口味的Kyle插着吸管在喝苹果汁，杯口还斜放着一把小伞。  
“Deebo，你累不累啊？”Kyle把头靠在DeMar的肩膀上。  
“不算太累，你累了？要不要提前回去？”  
“还好，我就是不太擅长应付那些亲戚，你倒是很不错嘛。”闲不住的Kyle用没端着杯子的手玩起了DeMar的领结。  
“我觉得挺幸福的，感觉这像是我们的婚礼。”DeMar低下头给了他肩头人一个香槟味的吻。  
“不行，我们的婚礼可不能用这么丑的花！你看看这配色，再看看这叶片都蔫巴了，绝对不行！”花店老板激动地如是说道。  
“连花都想挑上了，这么说你确实打算和我结婚？”  
“我没这么说！你怎么总占我便宜！”Kyle再次在DeMar的视线里红了脸。

他笑起来真好看，Kyle偏头看着身边的DeMar想着，和他结婚也不是不可以。  
在巨大的音乐声中，Kyle记起他为花店起名的初衷——现在我可以做一株只看着我的太阳的sunflower了。


End file.
